


Boning a Skeleton

by Oddcompass



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Dry Humping, Ecto-Penis, F/M, Multiple Orgasms, Reader Is Not Frisk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-17
Updated: 2016-04-17
Packaged: 2018-06-02 17:10:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6574780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oddcompass/pseuds/Oddcompass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sans masturbates in front if you so often that you've grown numb to seeing it. What happens when he (creepily) makes a move on you? Spoiler: you bone the skele</p>
            </blockquote>





	Boning a Skeleton

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first reader insert also the first thing I've written in a long time and it just had to be skeleton fucking lmao at my life!!! Anyways, I wrote this on my phone so if there are any mistakes I've missed I'd greatly appreciate them being pointed out so I can fix them. Other than that, enjoy!

You sat besides Sans on the couch while he watched some show about stars and how constellations are formed and you focused in your phone, scrolling through a site full of puns looking for one Sans has yet to use when you spot it. You've never heard this one before.

Trying to contain your excitement, you nonchalantly called out to the puny skeleton. 

"So, Sans?"

"yeah?"

"Wanna know why trees aren't dangerous?"

"lay it on me."

"Because they're all bark and no bite."

You felt triumphant when you heard his laughter at your pun, one of which you thought was pretty good. When you looked over at Sans you saw that he had a glowing blue cock in hand, his hand slowly picking up speed.

You think that you should be at the very least faintly disgusted at the sight but find that it no longer surprises you. Sans seems to have no shame in anything he does and apparently that includes masturbation. One would think that he would have the decency to go to his room or at least look ashamed when caught. Not Sans, though. He'll wink at you, deliver a bad pun, and keep going until he's finished. You once saw him do it in public once, when the two of you went shopping. He had followed you all day and it was so subtle that you almost didn't catch it. It was only when he finally came while you were putting your bought items into the car that you realized why his hand was in his shorts pockets instead of the jacket pockets. That happened to be the first time you saw him do that and it gave you quite the shock.

You mentally shrugged at the sight before you now as your laughter died off, instead focusing back to your phone to play games. Even the sound of him moaning only had you mildly surprised, causing a brief glance in his direction. 

The two of you locked eye then, his cerulean left eye flicking with yellow trained directly on you. Now /that/ surprised you. You sometimes thought that he would be staring when he touched himself but when you looked he either had his eye sockets closed or trained on a random spot in the floor. Not this, never this. His grin was shaky but his eye defiant, staring at you so intently that you began to feel uncomfortably warm and had to look away. 

You shifted in place, trying to focus on your phone and ignore the feeling of his glowing eye on your body. You almost regretted when remembered that you wore the tiniest shorts you own, feeling too exposed to the masturbating skeleton beside you.

Almost.

If you were to be honest with yourself, you were a little excited. Having someone touch themselves to you and obviously getting off on it? Pretty hot and also super flattering. Maybe you could give him a bit more to see?

Before you could even tell yourself what a bad idea you had conjured you were already in motion, slipping your shirt over your head and revealing your bra clad chest to Sans. 

"fuck, kiddo..."

You flashed him your most predatory smile as you turned and propped yourself on the arm of the couch and opened your legs. Sans leaned forward, watching you with more intensity than you remember ever seeing in him. His hand jerked himself faster, thumb rubbing over his slit as pre oozed out. Wetness pooled between your thighs at the sight.

You slipped your hand underneath the waistband of your shorts, easily finding your clit and circling it, bringing forth your own moans.

To your suprise, Sans actually climbed between your legs, still jerking himself, his grin more of a smirk now.

"didn't know you were into this, buddy," Sans said, voice gravelly from his arousal. "makes me wonder if you always got off to me touching myself when i wasn't around."

He grabbed your hand and pulled it out if your shorts, placing it above your head. You had thought that he would place his own hand between your legs but instead he only pressed his blue cock against your still clothed pussy, thrusting lightly.

"heh, what's the matter? thought i was going to give ya more?" He I unclasped your bra and you let him take it off.  
"don't bet on it. not today, at least."

Then he thrust harder and it hit right on your clit, a sharp moan emitting from your mouth as a result.

When he didn't stop thrusting against you, his boney hands digging into your hips, you realized that this was probably all he was actually planning on doing with you. While mildly disappointed, you decided to take what you could get, grabbing a hold of his hip bones to aid in matching his thrusts with enthusiasm. He seemed to appreciate it and moved a tad bit faster as a reward. 

He leaned over you, pressing his teeth to your mouth in what you dimly realized to be a kiss. It felt odd kissing a skeleton's teeth but you found yourself getting into it nonetheless, moaning against his mouth.

When he leaned back, you had cracked open your eyes ( when had you closed them?) to see Sans watching your breasts bounce with great interest.You took one of his hands off your hip and brought to your breast, forcing his hand to squeeze resulting in you arching your back into his touch.

He redoubled his thrusting against you then, rendering your own thrusts almost irrelevant. 

Between both your clit and breast being stimulated you didn't stand a chance to last a moment longer. You came harder than you had expected to, Sans's name slipping past your parted lips without much thought. Sans didn't stop thrusting against you, though, giving you no time to recover. By the time he came you had reached a second orgasm, eyes fluttering and body seizing with the overstimulation.

You looked down to notice that his glowing blue dick nor any semen were in sight. You did see where his come had landed and seeped through the material of your shorts though, leaving a noticeable stain along with the one you made yourself.

Sans collapsed on top of you then, heaving breaths you believe were only for show and sweating heavily. He burrowed his head between your neck and shoulder, giving a light kiss tree before promptly falling asleep on you just as you opened your mouth to speak.

You weren't nearly as bothered as you probably should have been and instead decided to follow his lead catch a little shut eye yourself.

Hopefully the both of you will wake up before Papyrus gets home.

**Author's Note:**

> Also, isn't my title so original??? ;)


End file.
